In many computing-centric commerce models, consumers are able to efficiently view and purchase a wide variety of items (e.g., goods and/or services) over computer networks. In many scenarios, a particular network resource, such as a commerce network site, can present items associated with various colors or color schemes. Often, individual sellers can provide color-related information about the item for sale, such as one or more color images depicting the item, as well as corresponding color names or color scheme names.